<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sokka Rocked Ya! by Lewdsmokesoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040271">Sokka Rocked Ya!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier'>Lewdsmokesoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Harems, Impregnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka loves Suki, and she's just given him another brilliant idea to add to his catalogue. Since the ladies seem to love him, why not bring more into the fold? Time for this couple to amass a star group of lovely ladies.</p><p>All characters are over 18.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Kyoshi Warriors/Sokka, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Ty Lee (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sokka Rocked Ya!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you enjoy this, consider checking out my <a href="https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke">twitter</a> and <a href="http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile"> Hentai Foundry</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suki squirms, clutching the rug and biting her lip, desperate breaths whistling from her nostrils. Her whole body is shuddering, her back heaving against the ground, and it’s with urgent, needy whines that she speaks. “Sokka, I’m so close, <em> please </em>…”</p><p>Sokka lifts his head up from between her legs, grinning and licking his chin as a thin string of fluid connects his tongue to Suki’s body. “Good to know I still got it.”</p><p>“You never <em> lost </em> it, Sokka.” Suki squirms, trying to push her crotch back towards his face. “Come on, don’t leave me hanging, not like this.”</p><p>She’s not wearing her Kyoshi Warrior makeup, and without the flash of red above her lashes, he can more easily make out how her big, blue eyes plead and shimmer when he’s doing such a good job working her with his mouth. No matter how she looks, he adores her, but there’s something grounding in being able to appreciate her without adornment.</p><p>“<em>Never </em> let it be said that Sokka leaves a lady hanging.” He chuckles and reaches down to wedge his hands between the carpet and Suki’s rear, cupping the firm, tight globes of her butt from below. “Especially not my girlfriend.”</p><p>Sokka’s tongue pushes forward and presses against the crown of Suki’s entrance, circling her clit with the same slow, deliberate motions that he is so adept at. Holding her from beneath, he pulls her closer to him, until his bottom lip is nudging against her slit. His tongue slips down and then inside, tasting and teasing every way inside her. It’s a familiar motion, but just as effective as it always is. Suki’s given him a <em> lot </em> of chances to practice.</p><p>His nose brushes against the tangle of brown hair between her legs, tickling, but Sokka keeps his course, looking up at Suki as she alternates between clenching her fists in the open air and pulling at the rug, her arms tensing and tightening with barely-restrained strength. Her chest wobbles and shakes every time she moves in response to his ministrations, and he can see sweat tracing paths along the lines of muscle on her belly. </p><p>It’s a beautiful sight, and Suki’s a beautiful woman. Sokka’s not quite sure how such a wonderful warrior fell for him, but he’s never been more grateful for anything in his life.</p><p>He knows well the signs of her impending collapse: the hyperventilation, the kicking legs, the way her thick, powerful thighs clench around the sides of his head. When Suki follows his lead, she begs, and pleads, but does not screech or cry out. Her release simply...comes, sneaking up on her so quickly that Sokka thinks he can predict it better than she can. </p><p>Suki is tightening on his tongue, and then he tastes sweetness and squirting, splendid climax. She grinds her crotch against his face, lifting her lower half off the ground so only her feet and shoulders are still touching the floor, biting back a whine. Sokka is happy to be along for the ride and supports her with his hands, keeping her up to better rub and slide against his mouth until she finally passes the precipice and falls down, laughing tiredly and smiling.</p><p>He leans back again, tastes the fluid on his tongue, lips, and chin, and joins her in her joy, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand while her dazed expression recollects into coherence, and then a coy, teasing, inviting smile. </p><p>She doesn’t need him to speak, but he can’t resist. </p><p>“Not quite enough, eh? I’m not surprised.”</p><p>“As if you’re one to talk. You’re insatiable.” Suki curls a finger towards him, but Sokka’s already crawling atop her, moving his hands up to cradle the back of her head, thumbs stroking her cheek. </p><p>She gasps as he slips inside, gently guiding his length further within her. Suki’s used to it, and to him, by now, but he still takes her breath away every time. He’s just that <em>big</em>, and that good at it. No matter what they do, sex with Sokka never stops being new, novel, and exciting. He tests her just as well as the first time she fucked him, and can adapt to whatever she wants. If she wants him to ease into her slowly, gently, giving her time to accommodate and savor his dick, Sokka can do it. If she wants to get pounded into a mindless, overwrought mess, he can do that, too.</p><p>“Hey.” Suki says quietly as Sokka bottoms out in her. His cockhead’s nearly as far in as it will go, kissing the back of her pussy, a hair’s breadth from nudging her womb. At this angle, he can’t go any deeper, but the feeling of his big, heavy balls on her rear hole is a reminder that however lovely his thick cock is, there’s something special waiting for her.</p><p>“Yeah?” Sokka says, pausing his movement backwards and out. His hands are rough, but they hold her tenderly, gracefully, and warmly. His chest is flush against hers, her breasts squishing and pillowing against his skin, perked nipples trapped between their bodies.</p><p>“I love you.” She murmurs, touching her forehead to his.</p><p>“I love you, too.” He answers, and forestalls further response with a soft kiss as he moves his hips back, then rolls them forward. There’s a moment of stillness, another freeze, when Sokka bottoms out again, and his nuts press a little more insistently against Suki’s asshole. Her butt and his dick are well-acquainted, and he’s stretched her back entrance out on many an occasion after she encouraged him to try new things. There’s a different joy to feeling his balls, warm and hefty, sway and gently come to a stop right on that puckered star. It’s sensitive, and twitches in anticipation, and she squirms and moans.</p><p>Sokka is strong, but Suki is a Kyoshi Warrior, and she will not be stopped when she gets excited. And Sokka has had his fun.</p><p>Locking her legs around his waist, Suki pushes off of the carpet with her shoulders, keeping him snugly inside her. She forces Sokka backwards as he yelps until he’s perpendicular to the floor. Her hands are around his shoulders, and she’s straddling his lap, her thighs clenching his sides tightly. Without waiting, she uses her lower body strength to lift herself halfway off his dick and slide back down, clutching him warmly.</p><p>Sokka’s tender smile shifts into a gleeful little smirk as he shakes his head, then wraps his arms around her to hold her in an embrace and keep her close as she continues fucking herself on him. He’s used to her changing, shifting, and is happy to roll with it.</p><p>“Sokka, I’ve...unf, I’ve been thinking…” Suki stammers between groans as she rolls and grinds her hips in her effort to keep taking his dick.</p><p>“Uh-huh?” He grunts, pulling her closer so that her tits can squish up against his chest again. She’s soft, and smooth, but still so strong.</p><p>“You’re...pretty...unh!” Suki groans when Sokka thrust up, their bodies meeting with a smacking sound. “You’re pretty insatiable, Sokka. And popular.”</p><p>“You flatter me.” He said, dipping forward to kiss her neck and earn another gasp from her. </p><p>“Stop, it, I’m trying to talk!”</p><p>“While doing this? You’re ambitious.” Sokka punctuates his comment by reaching a hand down and smacking it across her rear, feeling her body tense in response...and clamp down on his dick that much harder.</p><p>“Very funny, Sokka. But what I mean is...hng, what I mean is that maybe, you’d like to...ah!” She hisses and digs her fingers into his shoulders. “Maybe you’d like to invite some other girls to join us?”</p><p>“Suki, are you…?” Sokka raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t stop helping her fuck him, the hand slapping her ass now cupping one globe and lifting her as she moves. “Are you serious? That seems like…”</p><p>“A wonderful idea? Y-yeah, it does!” Suki interjects, biting her lip. “I...I want to share you, Sokka. To let others have a chance to enjoy you for who you are. It would be fun too, wouldn’t it? Please? I could help! I can get the other Kyoshi Warriors, they’ll love it!”</p><p>Her gaze is so sincere, her tone so pleading, that Sokka can’t resist. He can never resist when Suki pulls out all the stops, enticing him with sex and sweetness, and just a bit of surrender. </p><p>“For you, Suki? I’d do anything. And anyone.” It’s a terrible joke, but Suki doesn’t care. Not when he moves the other hand down to her backside, spreading her buttcheeks wide. With a push, he slides his index finger gently, but firmly, into the tense and tight hole of her ass. Suki bites her lip to muffle her whine as she writhes and shudders and squirms around him, climaxing fiercely around his cock as she keeps swinging and bouncing. </p><p>Suki knows what's coming, what her clenching and gripping will bring, and she yearns for it, desperately. Sokka exceeds his girlfriend's expectation as he gifts her with the load that’s been building up mightily in his balls. His erupts inside her, flooding Suki with his spunk as his nuts tense and twitch and vacate themselves inside her warm, snug, greedy pussy. It spews forth, more and more, until it plasters and paints her womb white. It’s a familiar filling, and one that Suki always looks forward to.</p><p>Sokka can barely understand what Suki’s roped him into, but he won’t pretend he isn’t excited. Suki, for her part, can hardly believe he’s agreed to it. She's even more eager than he is to get started.</p>
<hr/><p>If they were to bring the Kyoshi Warriors into their fold, they’d have to work methodically. The newest member might not seem to be the best place to start, but Ty Lee had quickly ingratiated herself with the group, and her word carried weight. She’d demonstrated a predilection for flirting, and a playful drive that might make her amenable to this arrangement.</p><p>Also, Sokka had had his eye on the gymnast ever since she’d pretended to <em> be </em> a Kyoshi Warrior, back during the war, before actually becoming one. Sure, he’d never thought anything could happen, but now, with Suki’s help…</p><p>Well, the results spoke for themselves, because Ty Lee’s contorted on the floor, legs pretzeled, knees bent behind her elbows and feet pressed together by her head. Such contortions would normally tax a body to stiffness and rigidity, but even in this bizarre posture, the acrobat’s body seems to flow and bounce beneath Sokka's thrusts. And all the more impressive for the fact that he was pounding into her asshole from above, pushing into that tight, hot rear entrance with unremitting force.</p><p>“Hehehe, this is great! Wow, Suki, I never knew Kyoshi Warriors had so much <em> fun</em>!” Ty Lee giggles, pawing at Sokka’s chest, her tits bouncing from his motion. They’re big, and invitingly soft-looking, but move freely. His hands are splayed on the ground beside Ty Lee to keep himself balanced, and he cannot grope or paw the Fire Nation girl’s jiggling chest.</p><p>“Well, we don’t, not really, but thanks to you, I think the others might!” Suki says encouragingly, then leans forward to drape her naked body across Sokka’s back, nibbling his ear and murmuring hungrily. “How does she feel, Sokka? How does it feel to fuck Ty Lee’s ass?”</p><p>“T-tight.” He groans, and it’s true. Ty Lee’s ass is clenching his cock fiercely and strongly, but it’s not the same tension that might block his passage. It’s more deliberate, targeted, not reactive.</p><p>“I’ll bet! I do a <em> lot </em> of exercises, Sokka, so you’d better believe my ass is the best you’ll ever fuck!” Ty Lee coos, pulling him in to pound her harder. “And no other girl can bend like this, let me tell you.”</p><p>“You’re not a Fire Bender though, right?” Suki asks, reaching her arms around to stroke Sokka’s chest as he slams another woman’s rear into oblivion.</p><p>“No, silly! I meant...ah, forget it. Hey, Sokka, want me to show you just what I meant about my asshole, and why I’m so proud of it?” Ty Lee winks, then, without waiting for an answer, takes a deep breath...and her back entrance starts to roll around him.</p><p>It writhes and rocks, writhing along every bit of his dick, squeezing here, caressing there, bearing down and releasing elsewhere in a flurry of motion that he can’t track. Sokka hisses and fucks faster, so fast that his balls are a blur of motion and his hips even harder to track.</p><p>“Ty Lee, I’m…”</p><p>“Go on, Sokka! Cum in my ass. You know you want to!” She invites with a bright, beaming smile. </p><p>“Let me help.” Suki whispers, giving Sokka a final kiss on the back of the jaw before moving her hands away and sliding down. Her fingers trail down his back, following the length of his spine, tickling him as he pounds forward and down into Ty Lee. Her lips brush his balls, swinging and swollen, and she captures them in her mouth with a gulp. Suki sucks furiously, humming, holding his nuts steady as he keeps fucking the acrobat.</p><p>Sokka clenches his hands into fists, hips seizing up as he holds himself in as deep in Ty Lee’s ass as he can. She grips and grabs him, thrumming with exuberance and eagerness to milk his dick, laughing wildly. His ballsack trembles in his girlfriend’s mouth as Suki dutifully slobbers on his nuts. And then he cums, pouring his load into the rear end of the giggling woman beneath him. Ty Lee shakes and undulates, her cackles growing hoarser as her neglected pussy quivers and squirts onto his belly. But he’s too focused on emptying his balls into her butt, propelled along both by the squeezing of her ass and the attentions of his girlfriend. So he keeps erupting, filling Ty Lee with more and more spunk until he’s sure she can’t take any more.</p><p>“Whew.” He sighs as he starts to pull out, slowing when the grip of her anal ring holds him back. “Ty Lee, you’re…”</p><p>“Awesome, right?” She grins and sticks her tongue out at him, clenching her butt around his cock, greedily sucking him in and keeping him from separating from her. “I can’t wait to tell the other Kyoshi Warriors about you!”</p><p>“Indeed you will.” Suki says as she releases Sokka’s nuts, slipping back up to kiss him on the back of the head. “But before that, Sokka, I think it’s my turn. Please release my boyfriend, Ty Lee.”</p><p>“Aww, Suki, but it’s <em> fuuuun </em> to squeeze him so tight that he’s stuck! He’ll just have to fuck my ass again~.”</p><p>“<em>Now</em>, Ty Lee.” Suki doesn’t raise her voice, but the threat in her words carries forth. Ty Lee rolls her eyes, but eases up, and Sokka pops out, leaving his load splattered deep inside her.</p><p>“I may not have her flexibility, but you know my butt well enough, Sokka. Care to compare?” Suki teases as she turns away from him and bends over, spreading her rear for him to admire. It’s a familiar sight, and a welcome one. Sokka lines his dick up to Suki's asshole, and revels in how she shudders beneath him as he plugs her behind.</p>
<hr/><p>The Kyoshi Warriors had gathered round as Ty Lee had promised them a wonderful story, and were regaled with a tale of love, longing, and loss, one that brought them to tears and awe at Ty Lee’s narrative prowess.</p><p>Except not really. The acrobat just promised them a good time with a tall, dark, and handsome guy, extolling his sharp wit, his rugged appeal, and his thick dick.They’d taken the chance eagerly, and maintained their course when he turned out to be none other than Sokka himself, happily flanked by Suki in Kyoshi makeup...but both naked.</p><p>Sokka had fucked them, one by one, showing them that he’d be able to live up to Ty Lee’s promises and exceed them. The Water Tribe warrior who’d fallen for the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors methodically banged, pounded, and slammed every single member of her order while she egged him on. </p><p>“Go on, Sokka, show her who’s boss!”</p><p>“Oh, careful, she’s a wild one.”</p><p>“Don’t get carried away there, maybe he needs a brea-oh, nevermind, he’s good.”</p><p>“That’s it, harder! We’re the strongest warriors of our kind! We can take it!”</p><p>Ty Lee kept Sokka primed and ready with her hands, thighs, and tits, and enjoyed helping after helping of his spunk. The more nervous ones needed Suki to more intimately help them accommodate his shaft, and she leaped at the chance to help her sisters by preparing them with her mouth. The other Warriors returned the favor to their leader by groping, stroking, and lapping away at Suki when it was time to help the next Kyoshi Warrior get ready to get fucked. They slurped at her slit and plunged their fingers into her ass while she ate pussy after pussy.</p><p>The more confident women tried to turn the tables on Sokka, and sometimes got closer to succeeding than he’d anticipated. But all regretted their lack of preparation via the tongue and fingers of Suki, and all came undone, begging and pleading for more cock and more cum by the time he was ready to blow. Only Suki had proven capable of withstanding her boyfriend’s energy and drive, but it made her happy to see her sisters fall, one by one, in thrall to Sokka’s dick. </p><p>Sokka flooded their wombs, and stretched their asses. He fed them his cream right from the source, pumped onto their faces and down their throats, and he coated their bodies in his spunk.</p><p>When the final Kyoshi Warrior’s turn was nearing its end, the others that had already been banged groaned in heaps on the floor, quivering, sprawled-out messes. Dazed and cockdrunk, the ones who’d enjoyed him first were starting to return to their senses, watching their last sister get her new initiation, while those who’d just recently been banged giggled, sighed, and dozed listlessly.</p><p>The last Kyoshi Warrior to sample his dick was the shyest of them all, but when it was her time to get dicked down and broken, she’d been brave and stepped up to the challenge without accepting Suki’s guiding tongue, even after seeing what had happened to the others. It had been very courageous, and also terribly foolhardy. Sokka did not want to be mean, but it was a <em> little </em> gratifying to see her certainty waver and fade once she took his cock, the first she’d ever taken. It had been even more gratifying to cum deep inside her as she wailed and squirmed. Her legs were wrapped tight around his waist as her virginity was wholly vanquished, and her first creampie was well beyond avoiding even if she hadn't been begging for it so hard.</p><p>When he’d pulled out, and pulled her to her feet, Suki was right there behind her, a hand on her sister’s head, the other spreading the younger warrior’s mouth wide for his dick.</p><p>“Good girl. You did a good job. Now, for the last part. Clean him off.”</p><p>It was much less “cleaning him off” and much more “violently getting fed his cock over and over”, but she endured, even through the tearstained makeup running down her face, through the lack of oxygen and the soreness of her throat being pounded. She was made to taste his cum and her own pussy on his dick. Her lips gripped him tight, and her tongue massaged the underside of his shaft well, and the drool escaping from her lower lip produced some delightful sounds.</p><p>
  <em> Gluck Gahk Glurk </em>
</p><p>Sokka rewarded her with a quick finish, creaming her throat and stomach. She swallowed it all and opened her mouth to show the evidence when he pulled out. Suki released her, and she fell right back to the floor that she'd just been fucked on, coughing, drooling, and panting.</p><p>“Suki, you’ve led them all amazingly well. I don’t think they’d have been able to do this without you.” Sokka turned and gestured towards the scattered, variously-aware women he’d spent so much time fucking. Ty Lee was helping them up, circulating towels and water. When she saw him watching, she pressed her tongue towards the inside of her cheek and made a pumping motion with the opposite hand, and his length twitched in anticipation.</p><p>Suki stepped over to him, taking his cock in hand and gently pushing him to the ground. As she straddled him, his dick flopped between her thighs, cockhead brushing her bellybutton. “Thanks, Sokka. Now, I’ve watched, and helped, you fuck enough of them. It’s my turn again.”</p><p>“Of course, Suki. I’d never leave you wanting.” </p><p>So all the Kyoshi Warriors who were still awake and aware watched and muttered, awed and aroused, as their leader demonstrated exactly how to master Sokka, and how fragile her hold on him was. Except for Ty Lee. She was too busy fingering her ass to join the others in their hushed, low conversations.</p>
<hr/><p>Traveling with so many women wasn’t inconspicuous, but Sokka had little reason to hide, and besides, the added protection was reassuring. Nobody would dare bother them, not when so many experienced warriors (and Ty Lee) were together.</p><p>Well, except for one person. But she wasn’t there to attack them.</p><p>“Fuck me <em> harder </em>” </p><p>“I’m trying, Toph! Hold on, just a second!”</p><p>Toph isn’t having any of it, of course. For an earthbender, patience has never been something that particularly interested her. Even though she’s bent on her hands and knees, taking Sokka’ dick, she isn’t coming across as particularly submissive. In fact, she’s shoving her hips back against him with more force than he’s fucking her with, and he’s not exactly going easy on her.</p><p>When she’d jumped him, naked and raging, angrily demanding “what I deserve”, he’d happily thrown himself on her, pulled his pants down, and slammed his dick into her, right in front of all the other ladies who’d joined his retinue. It was supposed to be a triumph, a victory, and a way to give his friend a chance to get what she wanted. </p><p>But Toph is just too strong. Sokka hadn’t been expecting her to cave like some of the Kyoshi Warriors did, but he hasn’t even cum yet, and is already feeling the strain of her moving into him, crashing into his body.</p><p>He can’t humiliate himself, not in front of the women who are choosing so boldly to follow him. Sokka needs to outlast Toph, to make it seem like he’s the one in control.</p><p>The muscles of her back tense and strain, all sweaty and slick, and her ass shudders and bounces as she fucks herself on Sokka’s dick, pussy gripping with urgent tension as she slides up and down around his shaft. He’s desperately holding onto her hips, trying to find purchase with his hands on her ass, her waist, anything, but Toph is directing the pace, and she’s not letting him get a grip on her body.</p><p>He slams into her over and over, boring into her, or, rather, watching and feeling as she moves in on him. He’s still thrusting his hips, but the force of his motions can barely match Toph’s as she finally taps into the power she needs to enjoy what she’s wanted for so long.</p><p>He’s close. Too close. If he cums now, first, he’ll...well, nothing <em> bad </em> will happen. Maybe some of the Kyoshi Warriors will be perturbed, but Suki will love him no matter what, and Ty Lee’s too addicted to him to really fall out of being enamored. </p><p>But he needs to clear this challenge for himself and his own sake. He can feel everyone watching him, muttering, stupefied and awed and unaware of how thin this barrier between success and failure is. Suki is counting on him. Sokka just has to hold out a bit longer, fuck Toph a bit more, and he’ll be able to reassure himself that he’s got control and command over the situation. Over her, and the others, whatever that means.</p><p>Wait, control <em> over </em> them? When did this become about that? Sure, he takes charge, mostly, but that word, “control”, implies a degree of submission that he isn’t expecting of them. </p><p>Or was he? The women hang on his every word, his every move. There seems to be a magnetism to him that draws them in, and puts them in a position to do whatever he wants. He’s not trying to be more egotistical than usual, but the way that they react—even Suki, who harbors a special place in his heart—suggests that they see him as commanding. He’s a leader, but like this? That’s...well, he’d gotten some idea of it from the Kyoshi Warriors, but still…</p><p>Wait, no, he can’t think about that. Otherwise he’ll lose his nerve, and his focus will waver and be snuffed out, and then he’ll start-      </p><p>“Cumming!” Toph roars. Her butt’s jiggling and rippling, her thighs quaking as she moves. The other women whoop and cheer when she yowls again. “Cumming!”</p><p>“Me too!” Sokka yells, trying to sound less like he’s yelping and more like he’s shouting confidently, and something in the middle slips out. Toph’s pussy clamps down on his dick a half-second before he starts erupting, still pistoning his cock in and out of Toph as she holds herself still and tenses, shudders, and quakes. She’s sending shockwaves through the ground as she loses control of her bending, pebbles rising and shattering in the air every time he pushes into her and fires another burst of seed. Being in motion lets Sokka preserve the illusion that he’s commanding Toph, but it was a frantic, tense moment, so unlike the Kyoshi Warriors. </p><p>“So.” Toph whispers, panting, when his cum stops filling her up. “I’d ask if you’ve got more in you, but you and I both know that you’re hanging by a thread right now. So how about I pretend that you won, and your lady friends can think you’re stronger than you actually are, as long as <em> I </em> get some more of you when I want?”</p><p>Sokka blinks, then groans. Of course. Toph can feel so much about a person through her awareness, and her senses and bending. He never fooled her. But maybe he could fool the others. His pride was on the line.</p><p>Even if he didn’t think that he’d be able to take another round with her when she next demanded it.</p><p>“Deal.” He murmured as they separated, and the other women closed in to praise him and welcome her, not recognize how fragile he was. Suki embraced him, beaming with pride, and he nuzzled into her hug. He’d have to be careful with Toph...but the challenge was also bracing. It might keep him from getting complacent. It would be good to have someone who could keep him on his toes, and threaten to squeeze his dick and empty his balls to their limits.</p>
<hr/><p>Sokka had long since stopped looking for new people to add to his group. Sure, he hadn’t intended to bring Toph into the fold, but he had welcomed her attendance, and considered his search done. Now he could go home, and he and his circle of acquaintances could enjoy each other as much as they were able. He was certainly looking forward to it.</p><p>And then a certain someone out of his past had decided that now was the time to try to take her revenge. All by herself, too.</p><p>Her real target wasn’t here, but in Azula’s own words, “Her idiot brother would have to do.” </p><p>Fortunately for Sokka, and very much unfortunately for Azula, she’d overestimated her power, and underestimated the ferocity of his lady friends. Sure, she was the strongest Fire Bender alive, and the only other bender in his not-so-little group was Toph, but the Earth Bender was powerful in her own right. When the mighty Kyoshi Warriors (plus Ty Lee) and Sokka himself converged on Azula, all by her lonesome, with Toph taking the lead, there wasn’t much the former Princess could do.</p><p>“Thanks for turning yourself in, Azula!” Sokka grinned as he walked up to the former princess of the Fire Nation, defeated and exhausted. “Zuko’s been looking everywhere for you! I’m not sure where your followers went, but just our luck that you’re alone!”</p><p>“You insolent scum!” Azula yowled and kicked, but moving was useless. Toph had bound her hands and feet to the ground with stone growths, and Suki and Ty Lee were restraining her arms. The other Kyoshi Warriors watched, waiting, as she struggled and thrashed, but it did her no good. “Those cowards didn’t have the heart to follow me, and <em> you </em> have made a grave mistake by not killing me when you had the chance!”</p><p>“No, I don’t think he has.” Suki smirked, then nodded at Ty Lee. “Ty Lee, have anything you want to say before we get started?”</p><p>“I guess I’m sorry, Azula, but then again, you kind of <em> do </em> have this coming. But don’t worry, it’s fun!”</p><p>“How <em> dare </em> you, you traitor! How long will it be before you betray him, too?” Azula spat, sneering and scowling. </p><p>“I don’t plan on it! Mostly because he’s not a jerk like you were, and besides, he’s a <em> lot </em> of fun to fuck! I think you’re about to find out!” Ty Lee giggled and inclined her head at Sokka. “She’s all yours, Sokka!”</p><p>“Don’t you even try it!” Their prisoner howled.</p><p>“Ease up, lady. You’ll like it pretty quick, knowing you. You’ve just been missing something like him all your life, is that it? We’ll get that sorted out.” </p><p>“You wouldn’t!”</p><p>“I think we will.” Toph pat Sokka on the back of the shoulder. “Go get her, Captain Boomerang.”</p><p>“Don’t mind if I do. Ladies, would you please?” He gestures towards the Kyoshi Warriors, who stood at attention and then made a dash for Azula. Their hands grabbed whatever they could, a swarm of fingers and nails grasping, dragging, and holding onto her fabric. Then they're pulling, ripping and tearing Azula’s clothes off in strips of cloth and shredded material. She was too busy yelling to breathe fire, but her gnashing, biting teeth presented their own risk.</p><p>“Get your hands off me this instant, or I will-”</p><p>Too late. With uncoordinated movements, the Kyoshi Warriors pull away Azula’s clothes, shredding them as they move and leaving the Fire Bender utterly exposed. Some tattered scraps of clothing remain trapped between Azula’s back and the ground, but her entire front is left bare. Her thrashing motions lend a jiggling, bouncing quality to her tits, and her stomach clenches as she tries to pull herself free with her own power, but it’s not use, and all it does is make her naked body look that much more nubile, excited, and available.</p><p>
  <em>"Yo</em>
  <em>u worthless bimbos! I will melt your fat from your flesh, boil the blood in your veins, and torch your muscles to steam! I will leave you nothing but charred bones and ash, so that none shall recognize your death for your lack of a corpse! I will—”   </em>
</p><p>“Sheesh. She’s noisy.” Toph grimaces as Azula keeps ranting while the Kyoshi Warriors move back. She turns to Ty Lee. “Was she always this loud?”</p><p>“Pretty much. Want to shut her up, Sokka?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” He grins and pulls his pants down, and his dark meat swings forward and slaps Azula between the legs, brushing the tangled hair on her crotch as his sack taps her slit. The Kyoshi Warriors giggle, watching him smack Azula’s pussy with his cock, knowing what she is in for. Suki beams at him, eager to help him go one step further. Toph sneers derisively at the prone would-be Fire Lord. And Ty Lee openly drools at the sight of his dick. She’s kind of a weird one. </p><p>Azula gapes, threats and painful promises dying in her throat as she beholds Sokka’s cock, feeling him drum his length up and down and send shudders through her crotch. She's noticing how alluringly, smoothly girthy it is. She's wondering how far it can go along her belly, and how fast and hard he can go with it. He’s seen the look before, of pride gilding and disguising terrified anticipation.</p><p>Now, to bring that forward, and reveal the want beneath. That’s the real hurdle.</p><p>“Come on, Azula. You want it, don’t you?” Toph teases, pinching one of the restrained woman’s nipples. </p><p>“If you so much as <em> insinuate</em>—”</p><p>“Azula, I know you don’t trust me anymore, but if there’s one thing that’s worth believing it’s that <em> this </em> guy’s got everything you’ll ever want.” Ty Lee winks at her, or maybe at him. It’s hard to tell. But she’s definitely winking. Or maybe that’s an eye spasm?</p><p>“Why would I <em> ever </em> believe this <em> swine </em>has—”</p><p>“Don’t pretend you’re not excited. We can all see it. Why not try? You’ll never want anything else ever again.” Suki says in a low, eager voice.</p><p>“I—” Azula’s protest is cut off when the other Kyoshi Warriors start to chime in, offering Sokka further praises and the princess more encouragement.</p><p>“His cock is the biggest I’ve ever taken! Well, the only one I’ve ever taken, but still!”</p><p>“When he cums, it’s like a geyser! It feels like it’ll never stop, and when it does, he’s got even more!”</p><p>“He’s great with his hands, and never runs out of ideas!”</p><p>“Eats pussy like you’d never believe!”</p><p>“He’s smart, too, not just some dummy with a fat dick!”</p><p>“Yeah, and when he looks at you with those eyes, oooh, you just feel so <em> complete</em>!”</p><p>“You know you want to try him out.”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t lie to us.”</p><p>“Maybe all you need is a good, hard dicking to lighten up? I used to be like a less-bitchy you, but one taste of Sokka, and that was history.”</p><p>And it keeps coming, keeps building Sokka up, and weighing Azula down. She can’t get a word in edgewise, and keeps trying to talk, only to have her words falter and stop.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Hey, hey, ladies! Give her a minute.” He raises his hands, and they quiet down. “Reconsidering, Azula?”</p><p>“The only thing I’m reconsidering is whether you should die first, or last.” She snarls, but the force felt less present. A veneer, rather than encompassing malice. The hook is in. Now to reel her back.</p><p>“Whoa, easy. Hey. If you don’t want <em> this,</em>” Sokka emphasizes his words by slapping Azula’s pussy back and forth again with his dick, “then we can leave you here and walk away, simple as that.”</p><p>He starts to stand, as if to make good on his promise, before a tiny sound meets his ears.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>It’s small, and he knows what it is, but he can’t resist teasing.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“You heard me.” Azula says in a quiet voice. </p><p>“I’m not sure I did. Did any of you?”</p><p>Everyone shakes their head, except for Ty Lee, who raises her finger and opens her mouth as if to speak, then thinks better of it when Suki frowns in her direction.</p><p>“Sounds like we didn’t. Say that again, Azula.”</p><p>“N-no.”</p><p>“No, what?”</p><p>“No! Don’t leave!” She suddenly yells. “Fine, fine, you win! Your dick looks, and it feels...RAAAAAAAAAH!”</p><p>Azula howls, and a jet of fire erupts into the air from her throat, missing Sokka by a hair’s breadth. Toph makes as if to gag her with stone, but Sokka dissuades the Earth Bender with a wave of his hand as Azula continues.</p><p>“Why do all these idiots <em> follow </em> you? It <em> can’t </em> be as good as all that! <em> No one </em> is! If the only way to beat you is to show them that you’re a fraud, and if the only way to do that is to let you...then fine!” </p><p>Azula scowls and lifts her hips off of the ground. “Fuck me, Sokka! I’ll show them! I’ll show them all that you’re a weak, worthless idiot, and they’re even stupider for falling in love with you and your stupid fucking cock!”</p><p>The air hangs still, every eye on him as Azula breathes heavily from the exertion of her challenge. A heartbeat passes, and then another.</p><p>And then he laughs, and grins, and the others join him, until Azula is surrounded by giggling and guffawing, and she turns from side to side wildly as it dies down. “What is the meaning of this? Do you spit on my challenge?”</p><p>“Oh, Azula.” Suki pats her condescendingly on the forehead. “Sokka accepts your challenge. We’re laughing because, by issuing it, you’ve already lost. Toph, let her free.”</p><p>“Taking a big risk, but…” Toph releases the hold that the stone has on Azula, and, sure enough, she does not immediately incinerate them. She spreads her legs, presenting her pussy even more than she already was, and curls a finger at Sokka. It’s an offer he can’t refuse.</p><p>He’s on Azula in an instant, dick shoving forward and prodding her folds before she can react. She yelps, and he covers her lips with his, kissing hungrily, humming into her mouth as she tries to yell. But she can’t breath fire without burning her own teeth, so he’s not worried, and he doubts that she’ll renege on him, anyway.</p><p>So he slides his dick in. Azula puts up a good fight, and a good front, and she won’t surrender immediately. But Sokka knows that the flutter of her eyelids, and her humming, and the clenching of her thighs and cunt are all signs that she is his. She just doesn’t quite know it yet. Hopefully. Or else he has sorely miscalculated, and misplaced Suki’s trust in him, and they're in for a bad time.</p><p>The Kyoshi Warriors cheer, Toph chuckles, Suki claps, and Ty Lee whoops. But it’s all background noise to Sokka as he pushes deeper into Azula, and feels her cling and suck him further in. He cradles her head in his hands as her chest presses up against his and squishes from the weight. Her fingers rest on his biceps as he approaches as deep as he can go.</p><p>He bottoms out, as far into Azula as he can get from here. His balls kiss her asshole, which tenses reflexively, and his cockhead nudges at the head of her womb. But the compulsion that has come over here on his entry is gone. Her eyes still burn bright, and she is breathing steadily. He has more work to do.</p><p>Sokka pulls back, dragging his dick along the walls of Azula’s cunt with aching slowness, teasing her with the potential to thrust back in swiftly. She tries to grip, to force him to stay, and little by little, she recedes, until only the tip is still inside, and he can make good on his promise by shoving back forward in one quick motion.</p><p>She whimpers, and her nails dig into his arms, but she is not yet giving in. Not even as he begins a harsh, brutal, rapid motion of in-and-out, fucking Azula into the ground with all the force he can bear. There are little retreats, as her breathing quickens and her thighs clench, but no true surrenders.</p><p>Sokka closes his eyes, trying to focus. There’s a real chance he’s at a disadvantage here. Azula is strong, even stronger than Toph, and his victory is probable, but not assured. He needs to either play it safe, or pull out all the stops. Knowing Azula, only the latter will do.</p><p>So he goes harder. He moves faster, his hips a blur, cock pummeling Azula insistently and urgently, smothering her vocalizations with a kiss. She can’t pull away, and she can’t control the situation. He’s limiting her options, and Azula’s running out of ways to resist the growing appeal of relinquishing to the force of Sokka’s cock.</p><p>Her eyelids flutter, and she whines into his mouth. He can taste salt, and copper, sweat and blood as she bites her lip and chews her cheek. She is trying to hold on, to prove that she is the mightier and that all his previous liaisons are more indicative of luck than strength. Sokka knows that fire, at its hottest, is unconquerable. But when it burns bright, it burns out, while water flows and runs in endless cycles, going from seas, to clouds, to rain and snow, then rivers and back to the ocean where it repeats again. </p><p>Azula’s fire can only blaze for so long. Sokka is no Water Bender, but knows that he is the more enduring. The longer this goes on, and the tougher he pushes, the less she can withstand. Azula’s submission is inevitable.</p><p>The shift is not sudden. Her eyes glaze over, just a bit, and the whines in his mouth lower into cries, then moans. The thighs clenching his waist tighten. Her pussy bears down and grips more regularly, comfortingly, in accommodation. But it is when her legs begin to lift that he recognizes that she knows her time is up.</p><p>So Sokka, with a final smile, pulls away from Azula’s mouth as he keeps banging her. Her tits jostle along his chest, and her arms reach past his biceps to cradle the back of his head and shoulders. Her legs, lifted, push together, and wrap around his waist, pulling him in whenever he tries to withdraw, urging him to fuck her harder and faster.</p><p>And her lips, flecked with drool and drying blood, call out in the sweetest song of all.</p><p>“Fuck me, Sokka.”</p><p>Sokka can clearly hear the others as they roar in approval, in recognition of his victory. But Azula deserves his full attention. He saws his dick in and out, no matter how tight she holds him. Her asshole clenches and twitches every time his balls swing forward and smack it, their bodies meeting with loud, wet slaps.</p><p>“<em>Fuck </em> me, Sokka.” Azula repeats, more demanding. Her gaze wavers between focused intelligence and half-lidded, glassy mindlessness. The former affirms her witting acceptance, and the latter confirms her addiction. Her tongue lolls, and her lips pucker, as if in search of a kiss.</p><p>“<em>Breed me, Sokka! </em>” Azula cries out in a keening wail. She pulls him in fiercely, so tight that he can barely move and only rock forward and back, and her pussy squeezes his dick urgently, undulating, slick and slippery and velvety smooth. She writhes in orgasm, and the motions of her cunt around his cock communicate one thing: a wet, needy hole yearning to be filled.</p><p>Sokka holds himself in deep, as far as he can, his cockhead kissing the back of her cunt as Azula’s strong thighs hold him in fast. His balls throb against her rear, his hands cupping the back of her head as he floods her with wave after wave of seed. He erupts, and keeps erupting, firing more and more of his load, his nuts vacating themselves into Azula with singular, coherent focus. </p><p>Azula had asked Sokka to breed her, and he knows, with wonderful certainty, that that’s exactly what he’s doing. He’s seeding Azula, fucking a baby into her at her desperate request, impregnating her with determination and a drive to succeed. The union of her womb, and his cream, can only ever have one outcome, and it’s one he’s never considered before she’d spoken of it.</p><p>He’s creampied the other women accompanying him before, many times over. How many others, without a plea, without understanding, has he knocked up? When will they show? When will he know? And why does this excite him so, so much?</p><p>Maybe, he thinks, as he watches Azula smile up at him, he doesn’t <em> need </em> to know. He only needs to <em> do</em>.</p><p>So, right then and there, having just filled her up with cum, Sokka starts fucking Azula again, and she keeps her legs, and her cunt, tightly wrapped around him. All of the others, the Kyoshi Warriors, Toph, Ty Lee, and especially Suki...if they haven’t already, they’ll follow suit. But Azula gave him the idea: she deserves the first.</p>
<hr/><p>By some miracle, in all of his other instances of cumming right up inside of the pussies of all the women before Azula, he hadn’t knocked them up. Azula really <em> was </em> the first, and the understanding had made her almost insufferably smug about it. She bragged that <em> she </em> was Sokka’s favorite, and that <em> she </em> would have his first, eldest child.</p><p>Any jealousy on the part of the others was swiftly redirected to fresh worship of his cock and balls, which kept the peace and united them in shared love for him. And once they all started to show, the envy faded in favor of common cause, and sisterhood. </p><p>Toph took to it well, though she had some disturbing insights into the nature of the new life growing in her, and had to be redirected from her morbid musings with the chance to test her strength at taking dick.</p><p>Ty Lee struggled, frustrated by her new center of gravity and lack of flexibility, but was distracted easily enough by his dick to go along with it. </p><p>Azula tried to lord her primacy over the others, but they didn’t take it too personally: she was never going to fully surrender her acerbic nature, even for cum as wonderful as Sokka’s.</p><p>The Kyoshi Warriors all reacted differently. Some were marveled, some enervated, some frightened, but all accepted it, and all held new zeal for his attention.</p><p>Suki adored and cherished the opportunity to cradle her future child, even if all that she could do was caress her stomach, and find private moments to contemplate with him their future offspring, usually while he delicately worshiped and fucked her.</p><p>Sokka would not pretend to understand how he had arrived where he was. A simple, naughty suggestion from his girlfriend—to find other girls, and fuck them with her help—had grown, and evolved, and become something far greater. He’d found a new joy in every one of them, and their hunger for him only grew as their bellies did. He could have fallen into sloth: he had his every whim catered to by a vast network of wives, fucking, sucking, feeding, cleaning and caring for him. But he couldn’t stay idle, and besides, they were the mothers of his children. They deserved his care, and he needed to play as big a part as he could in providing for them.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>So Sokka enjoyed hours that stretched into days of endless fucking, with a woman on each of his balls while one rode him, or cavorting in a tangling pile of limbs, assholes, mouths, hands, and pussies, or any number of other delights. He would always give them above and beyond what they needed. This “Republic City” might bring peace to the world, and might help him raise and sustain such a large harem. Except calling it a harem felt like a disservice, because he loved them all, in their own way. They were a community. A family.</p>
</div><p>A family that, as he watched all his wives talk, and bicker, and work, at varying stages of pregnancy, he knew was about to get a <em> lot </em> bigger.   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>